


Turning point of our lives

by hoeneytea (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Too sweet, Toothache, bear with me, omfg, this is so cheesy, too much feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hoeneytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot/drabble collections; canon pairings; I love them too much; mansae!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life After Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my aff acc: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1033783/la-vie-en-rose-seventeen-meanie-jihan-soonseok-jicheol-junhao-verkwan
> 
> so if anyone who comes/came across to this story in aff, its mine, thus my pseudo lol

Jihoon woke up to the sound of his phone ringing like there's no end. He groggily reached his phone that was located at the table near his bed. Blinking a few times, he groaned when he saw the screen displaying: Soonyoung.

 

“What?” he didn’t mean to sound rude but it was freaking 5am in the morning and he had only 2hrs of sleep due to the conflict of his new schedule.

“Wow, is that how you greet a friend whom you haven’t talked to for years?!” Soonyoung practically screamed through his speaker’s receiving a 'shut up' from the now pissed Jihoon.

 

It’s been what? Five years since he talked to Soonyoung. Ever since the disbandment of Seventeen with them aging at 25 they went to their own ways. First year of the disbandment was full of gatherings, talking about how they are doing, are they still pursuing that kind of career, how's life and so on. But as each member decided to get a practical work, meaning being in office, starting small businesses, continue studying, few meet ups were held.

“Just get to the point Soonyoung” he told to the guy on the other line as he carefully sit up from his current position. He eased the creased forming in between his eyebrows as his head starting to ache.

“The guys finally agreed to meet up!” Soonyoung said too happily “Seokmin kind of persuaded them” his tone hinted a small smile and Jihoon noticed this, there's something up with this meeting. So being the straightforward guy he was

“Did Seokmin finally proposed to you?” he blurted out, suddenly there’s a coughing fit happening on the other line with few words like what and how. Jihoon smiled. He waited for soonyoung to calm down before asking again.

“... Yeah” was Soonyoung's shy reply and with that Jihoon congratulated him trying his best not to squeal because that’s not how he roll. They ended up talking a few more minutes before Soonyoung told him that he needs to set the venue to inform the others immediately. When the line was ended he took a deep sigh and got out of his bed, went with his own daily routine before going to work.

 

 

 

To say Jihoon was happy with his current work would be sarcastic, he did enjoy it but he was not happy. He teaches music to the little kids despite still looking one like himself. He enjoyed it really, but because it was little kids he cannot teach them the complicated stuffs which the ones he really enjoyed. He has to adjust to everything and start with the basics which is kind of hard at first but he was fine now. He teaches at the school till 11 and after 11 his shift as a cashier starts.

He works at a small cafe downtown, not that far from the school he was teaching. It was comfortable to work there as it reminds him of those days. After working at the cafe Jihoon would stop by his apartment to rest and eat dinner before to the radio station. He works ath radio station every Tuesdays and Saturdays as a DJ. Unfortunately it still depends to his boss when he will be going to the radio station as many people are actually requesting him every week.

That’s was Jihoon's life after the disbandment. It wasn’t the ones you would typically assume to someone whose name was actually well known in the music industry. Especially when you talk about the name Woozi who is known as the prodigy producer. He had a stable life if he ever choose to continue producing but he gave it all up just to achieve peace in life he was actually enjoying. 

But right now he wasn’t having any of it.

 

He misses someone.

 

He was so used to waking up to someone's warm embrace but it’s been a year since he ever felt that.

 

Sighing, he looked at the calendar hanging up near his dining table.

 

Just one more week. He thought.

 

 

 

Soonyoung has already messaged him where and when will be the small gathering, he also noted that it will be the couple's sponsor for the night so he didn’t have to worry about the cost and just show his pretty face.

Jihoon has been grumpy all the week, he keeps on checking the calendar.

 

One more day.

 

The same day as their small gathering.

 

He haven’t even heard from him this past month and he was getting antsy. Ruffling his hair he went back to whatever he was doing.

 

I'm sure he will call somehow. He thought before drifting to his work phase.

 

 

 

To say it was loud was an understatement. It was hella of a mess. The boys who haven’t met for years was a mess. Hugs were thrown everywhere, hellos were echoing in each corner of the small place, laughter’s were filling the room. He missed them, he wouldn’t lie. The image of them being together once again made him smile and cannot contain his happiness seeing how they all have been till now. He could still see the couples back when they were trainees, those people who promised not to let go no matter what he could even see newly formed couple or were they. He chuckled at the thought. The air was filled with happiness.

But he was still missing someone and he was surprised that no one has still mentioned him or was surprised that he hasn’t shown up yet.

Soonyoung asked everyone to settle down and he knew this was the moment where his best friend will tell everyone that he and Seokmin are finally engaged.

“So everyone, thank you for coming tonight” he gestured to everyone with his signature smile “I just want to announce something important” he looked at Seokmin with heartfelt eyes.

“Seokmin and I got—” Soonyoung was cut off when the electricity went out. Some panicked and quickly scattered to wherever that Jihoon began to stand up slowly, eyes adjusting to the dark when he heard a familiar song.

 

It was the melody of the song that he swore that he wouldn’t forget till he aged.

His vision began to blur as it hit its chorus.

 

Would you love me when I ask you to be mine?

Would you accept me for whom I am?

I longed for your touch, the moments I want to cherish

Would you be mine?

 

He began to sob quietly when a spotlight hit a certain place revealing a person with dark hair and features that you wouldn’t forget.

 

He bit his lips as the man started to approach him with a bouquet on hand. Jihoon ran to the person and practically jumped on him.

 

“Miss me?” Seungcheol whispered to his ears as he wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist peppering him with kisses. All Jihoon could do was to nod his head as he wrap his arms around Seungcheol's neck and buried his head on the latter's shoulder.

They stayed there a little bit longer before Seungcheol slowly let go of his arms placing the bouquet on Jihoons arms.

Jihoon didn’t expect what happened next. Seungcheol was on his knees as Jihoon tried not to sob hard but it was hard. He saw his boyfriend pulled a box from his pants and damn Jihoon can’t calm down.

 

He was a sobbing mess.

 

Seungcheol chuckled a little bit before opening the box and revealing a small silver ring. It was plain but it was beautiful.

Seungcheol cleared his throat as he grabbed Jihoon's left hand.

 

“First of all I am sorry for not calling you this past month, I swear I regret doing that. Second i want to say I’m sorry for leaving you for two months.” they both chuckled. Seungcheol took a deep breathe before continuing.

“Jihoon-ah, I am really grateful for choosing me over you suppose perfect life. Thank you for settling down with me in a crappy place. I know you hate the place but you never once complained” Jihoon chuckled.

“Our life wasn’t that perfect but it was fulfilling and every day with you feels like piece by piece of my puzzle just continue to increase at the same time completing. I cannot imagine a life without your weekly tantrums, you sweet morning voice and how you would always remind me how you love and how grateful you are even though I'm the one who's really grateful for the things you've done for me” Seungcheol smiled.

“Today is our anniversary, I even forgot how many years we have been but whatever” they both heard boo's at the background which made them smile.

 

“So today, I ask you, are you willing to spend your life with me?” Seungcheol asked as he looked up to Jihoon with expectant eyes until he was met with pair of lips (a little bit of snot due to the amount of crying Jihoon made) and a little cute nod.

Jihoon couldn’t wished for any better as he felt his now fiancé slipping the silver ring on his middle finger and scooping him for a solid kiss.

 

 

To say Jihoon was overjoyed is an understatement.

 


	2. A Certain Boy

“KIM MINGYU!”

 

A deep voice resonated through out the now empty living room. The voice was full of frustration and irritation was evident in his tone. Then came a loud bang of the door with the said boy blinking in amusement when he saw the person who just called him. Face red till the tips of his ears, with sweats dripping from his forehead.

Wonwoo was holding a large amount of magazines in his hands ready to strike at Mingyu when he saw food on his arms, the plan immediately died down as soon as he ran to the tall boy arms stretching out already to the food.

Mingyu chuckled at his boyfriend weird antics and ruffled the smaller ones hair which earned him a glare and a light kick. They made their way to the now empty dining room with only the table, which is originally from the said apartment, in the middle as they placed the food that Mingyu bought. They both leaned to the counter near the table as they eat in silence.

After eating they resumed to packing up the rest of their belongings carefully placing it inside the boxes. As they were packing up what was placed in their shelves, Wonwoo managed to stumble upon something, which was a scrapbook dated way back in their middle to high school years.

 

“Mingyu-ah!” he called out to the boy who was busy piling up the boxes that has already been filled. Mingyu made his way to his boyfriend and leaned down to take a closer look at the scrapbook which he noticed at the elder’s hand. Mingyu’s eyes light up as he saw the scrapbook which he personally made for gang with his own set of photos.

“How about taking a memory trip before finishing up?” Wonwoo suggested which he knows the younger would love to do since Mingyu is really sentimental and he likes to remember the good ol’ days.

They started flipping through the book, a few comments made from here and there as they try to remember what happen most of the days back then. They immediately wrapped up looking through the middle school since Wonwoo wasn’t still in the picture at that time.

As they move forward to the scrapbook containing their high school years, they couldn’t manage to shut up in every page they turn in to. They hard laughed at the picture of Jihoon dripping with chocolate syrup as he chases Seungcheol with a bat. It was that moment when Seungcheol was trying to impress Jihoon because they boy managed to make a chocolate syrup… applause actually.

 

The next page was when Hansol was confessing to Seungkwan with a large bouquet and a huge teddy bear with chocolates in Seungkwan’s hands. It was historic since no one actually have guessed that the two would end up together since they bicker a lot and it was at that time they first and last(or so they thought) saw the sassy Seungkwan bawl his eyes out. They smiled fondly at the memory.

The next pages was of Seokmin and Soonyoung dancing happily, Jun and Minghao sharing their kiss,  Jeonghan and Jisoo dressing up and the rest was just full of happy and trippy memories.

 

Placing down the scrapbook, another book has caught Wonwoo’s eyes as read the title saying _My Best,_ he was reaching it till Mingyu snatches the book as fast as he could earing a pout and a glare from the older one. They had minute of eye contact as Mingyu released a deep sigh and hand the book over to Wonwoo, because he knows that he doesn’t even stand a single chance to his boyfriend. He loves him dearly enough to the extent of making the elder upset, makes him shiver at the idea.

 

Wonwoo gave him the best smile he could manage making Mingyu’s heart melt.

The older started to flip the pages making him smile at collage of the pictures.

 

It was a collage of the gifts that Wonwoo received from the younger at the same time the gifts that the younger received from the older one. There was a small caption that says _treasures_. As he turn to the next page he was surprised to see his baby photos alongside Mingyu’s baby photos, from there the series was made up of pictures of them from growing up with captions like, _we both look cute, this must be fate, we are really made for each other_ and such. It made Wonwoo chuckle. He looked at Mingyu who decided to sit besides him. Wonwoo gave the younger a small peck in the cheek as he continue to flip through the book.

 

The next page made Wonwoo laugh at the same time laugh. It was titled as _why is Jeon Wonwoo lucky to be dating Kim Mingyu_. Wonwoo look at the pictures of Mingyu’s selcas with captions as to why Wonwoo was lucky to have him like _I can make the best ramyun, I can make him smile with my silly jokes, I’m really good at taking care of him_ and such. Wonwoo chuckled as he saw Mingyu blushing on his side, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

What he didn’t expect was the next page, it made Wonwoo drop his smile and his heart sink.

 

The next page was titled with, _why am I lucky to have Jeon Wonwoo in my life._

Wonwoo looked at his boyfriend who was also looking at him with a soft smile. Mingyu nodded at his way as an encouragement for Wonwoo to continue.

He started to turn the pages slowly and he was surprised to see that it wasn’t just captions but sentences at to why Mingyu was lucky to have Wonwoo as his boyfriend. Tears were starting to fall on his eyes what made him lose it was when he was at the page with a title _The guy I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with._

Wonwoo stared at the photo of both of them just looking at each other, smiles that scream satisfaction and eyes that reflect pureness of love and loyalty. He started to read the paragraph underneath the photo.

 

_You know that feeling when you’re so sure of something? Like an assurance that something wouldn’t slip away that easily. He’s someone like that. I cherish the moments when I’m with you. To say that we may have been together 24/7, I just can’t get enough of you especially when you smile like everything’s good, like there’s nothing wrong in this world. I would never get tired of our every waking moment, you tucked in my arms is one of the images I would never forget. I’m really thankful for that moment when you decided to make us work again, I though I would lose you completely. I can’t imagine a life without you or a second without you._

_You probably wouldn’t read this till the day we’re married, just thinking about wanting to marry you makes me really happy but at the same time nervous you know? What if you got tired of me or you refuse you my proposal? I can’t think of what my life would be._

_I’m really grateful that you and I decided to take things really slow, I’m actually enjoying this kind of phase but sometimes I just want to take you away and marry you in an instant promising a life with nothing but smile, tears are inevitable but I would like as much as possible that those tears would be caused by happiness._

_I really can’t wait till the day I marry you and spend the rest of my life with you._

_All the things, Jeon Wonwoo._

 

Wonwoo can’t help but to cry at the last sentence. It was there own language of saying I will always and forever love you. Wonwoo can’t believe that Mingyu is already sure of wanting to marry him but at the same time he was overjoyed as to the man that he wants to marry wants him too.

Mingyu cupped Wonwoo’s cheek and turned him so that he was facing Wonwoo. Mingyu placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips, it wasn’t deep nor light, but it was those type of kisses that Wonwoo likes. A kiss from Mingyu that conveys all of his emotions and feelings, it was sweet yet so simple, it wasn’t long or short but it was satisfying.

 

They cuddled up with each other finishing looking through the remaining scrapbooks which composed of their happy moments, from their first dates till their recent anniversary.

 

They managed to finish up packing before night falls at the same time transferring their things to their newly bought apartment.

 

Wonwoo thought that, that new apartment where will their real lives begin and Wonwoo couldn’t even be happier than having Mingyu all by himself.

 

He can’t help but be thankful that there’s this certain boy who is willing and anticipating to spend his everything with him.

 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who was staring back at him who was at the doorsteps of their new home.

 

 

_All the things, Kim Mingyu._


	3. Painted After Life

Jisoo can’t help but fidget in his seat as he tries to calm himself down.

_This is the day you’ve been waiting for Jisoo, don’t fuck it up._

He chanted it on his mind repeatedly as he continuously looks at his watch, making him feel more nervous than ever. It was those moments that Jisoo wouldn’t know the meaning of calm and if his friends see him like this he was sure that he would receive a one-by-one slap on his head for being so nervous.

_He’s not late; I’m just here a bit early than the said time._

He nodded to himself as he tries to distract himself by caressing the non-existent dents on his shirt cause why not? If your hands get clammy you find something to distract it from. It helped him a little bit until he saw the familiar face he was waiting for.

He took a big gulp and awkwardly standing up preventing himself from tripping.

_Yes, so much for impressions._

He raised his hand and waved not too hard because he’ll be too obvious about his eagerness. The guy saw him and flashed him his too bright smile and waved back enthusiastically as he approached Jisoo.

 

“Hey! I hope I wasn’t late” the guy who just arrived chuckled timidly as he tried to tame his fringe.

“I was just a little bit early,” _fifty minutes earlier to be exact_ “don’t sweat it Jeonghan.” He casually said as he pat the other one’s shoulder. _Friendly gesture okay?_

 “I’m really sorry for bothering you on you weekend, and thank you for coming with me!” Jeonghan exclaimed as he handed a paper bag to Jisoo.

“What’s this for?” he asked as he reached for the bag nonetheless. Jeonghan smiled at him sheepishly as he said “An early thank you gift for accepting my offer.” He told Jisoo which was followed by a laugh.

_Music to my ears_. Jisooo thought as he shook himself to prevent himself from blushing.

“Should we go now?” Jeonghan asked as he recovered from his small antic and offered Jisoo a shy smile which earned a nod from the latter.

 

 

They both headed to the studio where Jeonghan frequents at while doing his plates, which is by now jisoo is very familiar since he has been here for quiet few times now. The studio wasn’t that big but also wasn’t that small. It wasn’t stuffy considering the amount of canvass and paint buckets that was scattered all over the place. It gave Jisoo the feeling of epiphany since the walls are painted with whites, few paint splatter in every corner. The walls were decorated with Jeonghan’s paintings; in some corners are the ones he bought during some of the auctions he attended.

On one corner though was solely for pictures which feature their group of friends and their memorable moments. It was messy but really pleasant to the eyes of many. There were pictures plus sticky notes with a little bit of captions or what happened on that day and why is what memorable. It continued of increasing as time goes by.

Jisoo can’t get enough of looking at this corner, since most of the pictures were him and Jeonghan doing stuffs, some are selcas, and some are photos that were taken by someone in their group of friends. Jisoo continued to scan the photos.

 

_I would definitely miss these kids._

 

His trance was broken when he heard Jeonghan’s voice calling onto him.

“Are you done preparing your materials?” Jisoo asked as he went to the formers direction, eyeing his outfit. The one he usually use for painting, a jumper that was full of bits of paints and then a black shirt. Jisoo swore he would never get tired of seeing Jeonghan in this state. For him, this made Jeonghan’s beauty stand out most of the time.

“Yeah” Jeonghan replied as he tied his hair up and clipped his fringe properly now.

Jeonghan has asked Jisoo to model for him for his final plate. Jisoo kept on asking what was his theme about but the older was so stubborn not give out any information about what is on his mind. He asked Seungcheol also but to no avail. Though he was given bit information which was really vague.

“Up to you” were Seungcheol’s words to him when he persistently asked him about what is their final plate about. Jisoo sighed defeatedly that time and don’t bother to ask anymore as to Jihoon was also giving him deathly glare which clearly says that stop pestering my boyfriend.

He may be older but Jihoon was fucking scary as hell, wait screw that, he was scarier than Satan.

“Could you sit on that?” Jeonghan pointed at the chair that was situated at the middle of the room which background was pile of flowers that Jisoo didn’t notice. He then nodded and did what he was told.

“Just relax okay? You don’t have to do any funny poses.” Jeonghan laughed which was soon joined by Jisoo also. After a minute of trying to find a comfortable position he nodded to Jeonghan signaling that he can start now.

It was after minutes that Jeonghan turned into completely someone else. It was by default when the older one is on work mode. Jisoo have seen him countless times but this is the first time when he’s the only one who’s watching Jeonghan. It was different. Jeonghan has this serene look on him while trying to focus on what he was doing, he would sometimes scrunch his face like it was telling that there something off, then it will ease up when he fixed it.

The best part was when Jeonghan is already playing with the colors. He knew that Jeonghans palette is really pale but at the same time somewhat vibrant. The guy focuses his color from reds to blues turning them pale as his work on it which is to why it gives a calm feeling, which applies to all of his paintings. Jisoo have by now memorized jeonghan’s color palette though.

Jisoo watched in amusement as Jeonghan’s face begins to change every minute while deciding the colors, but once he was done; his face becomes calmer as he applies each stroke to the canvas, carefully rounding his brush around it.

Jisoo was staring.

He knows that.

Jisoo can’t help but fall in love with Jeonghan again.

As he thinks of it, he sighed as he remembers that graduation is less than a month away and he still hasn’t confessed to the older. He kept on thinking about it not noticing that his eyes were slightly dropping until he was met with darkness and the rest ensure.

 

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he was met with jeonghan’s amused face, covered a bit of paint. He blinks for a moment until he realized where he was.

“Oh my god…” he looked up to Jeonghan who was trying to hold his laughter back. “You finished it right?” concern clearly dripping off from his voice. He received a timid smile from the older. “Just going to add more of details, I guess 87% of it?” Jisoo stood up ready to apologize until jeonghan waved him off.

“Its okay” he smiled “do you want to grab something? It’s already past five pm though.” Jisoo only managed a small smile then they went off.

 

 

“Man! Can’t believe that graduation is only a week from now.” Seungcheol whined as he draped his arms around Jihoon’s shoulder earning a small glare from the younger.

“You didn’t have to remind us though.” Jun said as his face met the lunch table they were at earning a small pat from Minghao, his boyfriend.

“By the way, have you seen Jeonghan? I haven’t seen him at all this week.” Jisoo casually asked but Jihoon beat him to it.

“Why? Finally manning up to confess your 3 year long feelings for him?”

Jisoo only managed to shiver with Jihoon’s words. When the younger was planning to add some more, his mouth was covered by his boyfriend.

“I think he’s preparing for his solo exhibit since he got flat uno on his final plate, so the rest of his works were requested to be exhibit as a part of the farewell process for us art students.” Seungcheol said then pecked Jihoon’s cheek as a form of apology.

“Of course, ours would be also displayed but Jeonghan’s works will be the main feature, especially his final plate.” Jisoo only managed to nod not really understanding what he was talking about since he’s still hung over his final exams.

 

 

**_From: Hannie~_ **

**_Hey, can you come to our exhibit today?_ **

**_To: Hannie~_ **

**_Sure, just tell me what time and when :)_ **

**_From: Hannie~_ **

**_Student lounge, 7pm. See you there ;)_ **

****

 

It was 7pm and Jisoo was already at the student lounge where the exhibit was being held. There were quiet amount of students. He thanks the heavens because he saw people mostly wearing a semi-formal outfits and he was too. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a black cardigan and black pants to match with and a converse. _Just because_ , he thought.

He found Jun and Minghao after walking for a while and was greeted by an upset looking Jihoon.

“What’s wrong Jihoon?” Minghao carefully asked which earned a little shake of head. They know it’s the best not to ask further questions, and all they know this is about Seungcheol. _As always._

They all walked around looking at the paintings that were displayed. They were mesmerized and amazed by how little colors could be so deep and full of thoughts. They managed to look around without any problems until they arrived at the space were Seungcheol’s works are displayed.

Amazing would be understatement. Seungcheol’s forte is impasto which is why they’re so amazed when they saw a portrait of a familiar boy a shy smile grazing on his face. It was so simple but the colors said it a lot. The cool colors complimented the way Seungcheol has painted Jihoon’s smile. It was obvious that the portrait was only based on Seungcheols memory because the face has a blur effect but the smile said it all that it was Jihoon’s.

_That’s why he’s upset._ Jisoo thought and smiled at the well portrayed image. They congratulated Seungcheol for his work once he arrived to greet them. Nonetheless they witnessed a mini-kiss session between Jihoon and Seungcheol.

After few more minutes of walking, Jisoo was as clueless as to why he hasn’t seen Jeonghan yet. They were informed that some of Jeonghan’s works are displayed except for his final plate. So they went to the space were Jeonghan’s works were displayed but there’s no Jeonghan around. After observing the works they heard an announcement politely asking them to proceed to the center of the room.

Arriving, they Jeonghan at the stage talking to one of the MCs. Jisoo saw Jeonghan’s eyes scanning the room so he raised his hand and wave a bit until the boy noticed them. He saw Jeonghan’s face turn into a slight pink earning him a shy smile before waving back.

 

 

“Tonight, we would like to acknowledge and congratulate Yoon Jeonghan for topping his class and winning the annual competition held by Seoul National University earning him the award of youth’s new inspiration for the new generation. We would like to give him this reward on the behalf of the faculty of arts and the university for his Excellency.”

Jeonghan walked up to the front and received a certificate and a mini trophy with a bouquet.

“We would now like to hear a short speech from Mr. Yoon before we showcase his now masterpiece with a little bit of explanation.”

Jeonghan walked up to the podium a little nervous, as Jisoo observed since his hands were fidgety. A trait that only Jisoo knows.

Jeonghan smiled at the crowd and nodded to the people who presented his award before starting off.

“First and foremost I would like to thank the faculty members of arts for giving me this wonderful opportunity and for the University for allowing me to do so. Second, I want to thank all of my friends who supported me through out.” He smiled.

“The theme we were given was plain easy but so hard to think of. It took me months to figure out what I want to do. The theme was reason why you smile. See? This is so easy yet it takes a lot of thinking to express it. On the outer side it may be simple but for us art students, this is one thing that we put more than anything, not just because it’s our final plate but it’s because it’s something that we will have until the end. These paintings would last with us as we came up with the concept with the reason behind it. We value the reason more than the image; we value the messages more than we value the outcome. We value the expression more that the impression.”

 

He took a deep sigh and looked at Jisoo.

 

“Les Jours Normaux, _On Normal Days_ , is one of my greatest works as I expressed my emotions and grew attached to.”

 

Then they revealed. To the eyes of many, it was a simple portrait of a boy who’s lying in a bed of thousands of flowers. The color seems a little bit brighter than the usual pale one.

 

But for Jisoo, it wasn’t plain, it was something that made his heart flutter, his eyes immediately flew to Jeonghan’s who was staring at him also. Jisoo gave the latter one smile, that one that express nothing but happiness. After hearing the crowd to quiet down, Jeonghan continued with his explination.

 

“In this, I expressed my longing, my wanting, and my desire to be someone that will place a smile on someone’s face as he sleep, someone who will ease the crease that formed between his eyebrows. I want to be that someone whom he longs for. He is the reason why I smile, the reason why I managed to move forward despite the setbacks. He will be the sole reason why till this day I managed to be the best that I am. Thank you and have a wonderful night.”

 

Jeonghan immediately went directly outside which Jisoo hastily followed. He grabbed his arms the second he catched up with Jeonghan and placed his lips onto the older one. Wrapping his arms around Jeonghan, Jisoo pulled him closer. He felt Jeonghan’s resting his hands on his chest.

 

As they broke off from the kiss, they both stared at each other before whispering…

 

 

“I love you”


	4. This Feeling

Seokmin swore that whenever he’s around the older, he feels like he’s in cloud nine. The constant laughs that they share, the smiles that were thrown everywhere even in smallest things. He knows that it seems so childish that his happiness comes from a mere interaction with the older, but who can blame him when he’s too blind to see what’s around him.

It’s always like this, the older would ask him to come over his house cause he was bored,  _an obvious lie_ , but the younger would practically jump out of his bed and dash towards the elders house, panting, he’ll be knocking three times before a smiling figure would greet him with a hug making his heart flutter. They usually don’t do much, they’ll just stay in the elders room, play a few video games, watch a couple of movies, but most of the time they would cuddle  _unconsciously_ and talk for hours until the elders mother would call them down to have snacks.

Parting is the hardest. When Seokmin need to go home, he would not miss the slight regret in the elder’s eyes, the pout that was forming in his mouth and his continuous listing why he should not go home. Seokmin would just pat the elders held and tell him that if he needs anything, just give him a call which earns a “ _but I need you”_ which would Seokmin dismiss with a laugh but with an undeniable fast beating of his heart. He would place a soft kiss on the top of the elders head before turning his back, heavy footsteps starting to echo the quiet pavement.

It was always like that until the elder mustered his courage to confess.

The blazing sun was glaring at them while they lie down at the elder’s backyard, a refreshing set of watermelon on their side, half consumed. The elder’s parents were out of town, so Seokmin was staying over due to the elders wish which he happily complied.

It was a sudden confession like when Seokmin turned to face the older one, the latter suddenly blurted out

“I like you”

With a blush creeping on his chubby cheeks but eyes are pouring with genuine emotions. Seokmin was speechless at first but snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand caressing his cheeks. The elder’s eyes were now filled with worry which he immediately reassured with a soft smile while leaning forward slowly to connect their lips, starting slow that ended up with a passionate one.

Seokmin couldn’t stop smiling the whole day as they spent it like any other days, cuddling, playing with each other, telling jokes and constant teases from each other.

When their group of friends came over to the elder’s house to celebrate their last day of summer break, they noticed something different with the two which Jihoon gladly broke the announcement that his best friend is already with the man he was dying to get in the past six years. Everyone congratulated them with big hugs and happy smiles,  _finally they’re together,_  were also being heard around the small common room.

But the happiness didn’t last that long. They were in a constant fight, a never ending strides of jealousy and misunderstanding. The first few months were fine, their fights were nothing but childish but the following months were getting deeper and deeper. They broke up several times over the course of their first year, earning them a lot of scolding from their friends, constantly nagging them why would want to get back together when they always end up fighting and breaking up after few weeks of getting back.

Their friends were getting tired, Seokmin was exhausted too and so was the older. But they can’t answer the question that their friends throws them,  _why don’t they just officially break up and move on?_  It was an unspoken question between the two of them when they’re back together but no one bothered to raise the question because they know they’ll end up fighting and breaking up which became a routine for them that to the point their friends just let them.  _The couple has a bipolar relationship_ , that’s how their friends would describe them. This kind of relationship lasted till college till one day there were no more news about them.

Their friends noticed how the two of them started to distance their selves from each other, no news of getting back together and breaking up. It was like a cold war. There was nothing.

That’s why they were genuinely surprised when the two officially announced that Seokmin finally proposed.

Up until now, they couldn’t believe that the couple is now celebrating their seventh wedding anniversary with an announcement of a new family member.

 


	5. Little Things

Jun smiled at the youngers attempt to concentrate on cooking their lunch. Minghao has somewhat decided and convinced Jun to let him cook for today; even Jun was so hesitant because he doesn’t trust the younger especially inside the kitchen.

But he smiled. He smiled at the somewhat successful attempt of the younger to flip the omelet he was cooking and trying not to squeal like a girl while frying something that for the hours that has passed Jun hasn’t quite figured out what was the younger was frying.

To say at least, he appreciated the attempt of Minghao to cook for him and Jun has really enjoyed their lunch for that day even though he’s still clueless what the other dish was, it was good for Minghao’s first time.

 

 

Jun sighed at the nth time of that day. He doesn’t know why Minghao was acting up that day, all he knows that he has screwed up something bad and he doesn’t even has the slightest idea which he guesses why Minghao was so pissed at him.

It was hours after Minghao has slammed their front door on his face, cursing at him in mandarin while shouting

“Hyung, you are so unfair!”

Get this, he screamed at his face in _mandarin_ which gave away that Jun has completely forgotten something really important that made the younger so pissed off to the point cursing and screaming at him in their native language.

Jun gave it a good three hours before he headed off to the café down their street where he knew he would locate the younger boy was. It was where they both frequent even in ups and downs and his guess didn’t fail him as he saw Minghao seated on the far end of the café. Before he approaches the boy he ordered a good amount of strawberry cake and two caramel macchiato.

He slowly made his way to the younger; he saw Minghao looked up with a pout on his lips. He stopped his urge to lean down and kiss the daylights out of the younger because that would be a very bad move.

“Sorry…”

Jun started off, he saw the crease between the younger’s eyebrows eased up as a sign he was listening, and he inhaled deeply and continued.

“I know I promised you that today we will go to busan, and I completely forgot about that and I am sorry,” he sighed “To make it up, do you want to head at the newly opened dog café next to our town?” He asked curiously and earned a fast nodding head and Minghao practically jumped out from his seat and dragged him out of the coffee shop.

Minghao practically babbling about how cute dogs are and Jun sporting a bemused smile while thinking that the younger is seriously easy to sway with little things. He pulled the younger to a halt and crashed their lips together without minding that they were in public. He just have to do it and he can feel the younger smile as on his lips before they broke off.

_Mission accomplish._


	6. Simplicity

Hansol preferred everything simple. He lives a modest life if you ask him, he doesn’t boast out his wealth or the fact that his parents are well known. He loves everything simple, from his room interior design to his outfits and his daily routine in his life. He just loves the idea of simplicity, not too much but not lacking. Just in the middle ground. Which is to why he was left wondering why is he is with Boo Seungkwan.

Seungkwan is anything else than simple. The boy was humble and nice but he speaks too much, nags too much, complain too much and anything else that is too much. Seungkwan has very comforting visual but he likes too dress up too much, you cannot tell him to go outside in plain shirt and shorts he will gladly list out why he needs to dress up well which is for Hansol, irrelevant. Seungkwan is too much, though he’s not complaining, but yeah.

Now don’t get Hansol wrong, he loves Seungkwan very much though they’re total opposite of each other they both harbor deep and meaningful affection towards each other. Their friends would gladly tell you that they’re the literal representation of unexpected love thus admitting nobody expected them to announce their relationship one year prior to their first meeting.

 

Hansol loves Seungkwan very much.

 

He couldn’t imagine anyone else besides Seungkwan on his life.

 

He would never dream of letting go of Seungkwan’s hand even if he’s given the opportunity.

 

But right now he feels like letting go.

 

God help him before he truly leave the boy behind.

 

 

“Seungkwan, it’s just paint for the walls. Just pick a creamy color peach please, I am begging you.”

 

He was literally begging.

Standing infront of the pantones for paints for more than an hour wasn’t the type of day Hansol thought he would spend with Seungkwan.

“But it will _be_ the background of _our_ home which is to why it is important for me.”

On days like this, Hansol dreams of having a heart to just leave the boy behind and wait for him in god knows where.

But he was blessed with a loving heart dedicated for Seungkwan only. All he could do was to sigh.

 


End file.
